Start Sensual
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: It's just sex right? Wrong! It's not when you end up pregnant with triplets and their father is as messed up in the head as you are. How will the daddy take her wonderful news? Will they keep the babies? BryanQueen


Rina: What? You're not complaining about this one?

Rose: O.O... I'm not quite sure where to start with this one... Has it ever been done before?!

Rina: Don't think, considering I just thought it up

Rose: And you're expecting my creativity to come up with something for THESE TWO?!

Rina: Yeppers, Byran/Queen rock

Rose: T.T... Headache... Big Headache...

Rina: I don't own Beyblade

Rose: That's a given

Rina: Go chase a kiwi or something...

Rose: (-.-;)... I don't even have a comeback for that stupidity...

Again no spellcheck, but feel free to read and review if you want to

enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their realtionship wasn't healthy. They both knew this and didn't give a fucking rat's ass. It was their perogative, no one elses, not the media's, not their firends', and certainly not her brother's. For once, he was thankful he didn't have any family, or at least, none he knew of.

It was just him, him, his beyblade, and his screwed up brain. Oh, and every once in a while, her, Queen.

Underneath it all, she was just as mess up as he was, maybe more so, Bryan wasn't really sure. It wasn't like they wasted time talking to one another. They only wanted one thing from each other, release. The power to harm another human being both physically and mentally without that person breaking down in their arms.

How many times had he left Queen with her nail marks embeded in his shoulders and back. How many times had she looked in the mirror only to smirk at Bryan's fingerprints bruised into her hips. Violence, how they both loved it, how they both craved it.

It was their drug, something they needed to survive. Was it their upbring that made them this way? Probably... But, neither really took the time to figure that out, why would they? They didn't care.

It had been that way for over four years now, uncaring, quick, fast confrontations that no one but them knew about. And when either of them dissapeared for days at a time, no one bothered to ask, they knew better than to.

Four years of using each other, four years of taking care of only themselves, and they, it happened.

She called him suddenly out of the blue a month before their scheduled meeting and demanded he come to Japan immediately. Yeah, like that was going to happen. 'I have to talk to you, NOW.' She insisted.

'Then talk.' He sneered.

'Some things can't be delt with over the phone.' She snarled. 'Now get you ass in gear and send me a ride.'

'What do you think I am? Rich?' He barked. 'I don't have a plane.'

'No, your friend Hiwatari does though. Borrow his helicopter or something.'

Bryan let out a string of curses nothing but the dead line heard. She'd hung up.

So here he was, standing outside on the runway, waiting for Kai's helicopter to land and freezing his butt off. _'I have to talk to you now_.' He mimicked her in a grouchy, high-pitched voice as the helicopter touched down. 'What does that brat think she is?'

'That brat is standing right over here.' She shouted over the helicopter's engine, as she walked towards him, cloaked in a puffy white parka. Her matching, high-heeled boots crunched loudly in the snow.

He raised a brow as he studied her up and down, noting the changes in her face since their last meeting over five months ago. Her short, coal black hair had grown out past her ears now and blew like hellfire in the blustery, cold Russian wind. Was it just him, or was there more color in her pale cheeks than he'd ever seen? She actually looked healthy for once, not like she'd been hiding in a cave for half her life.

'What do you want?' He asked stonicly as she stalked up to him and grabbed his bare forearm forcefully, in one, gloved hand. She huffed in reply and dragged him after her, over to his car in the parking lot. 'You drive.'

'You actually think I was going to let you behind the wheel?' he enquired.

'Shut up.' She hissed and slammed her door shut.

He couldn't help but smirk. She might be a sharp-tongued vixen, but she was a damn sexy one. 'Our time apart hasn't affected you tongue any.'

'Nor yours. Now drive.'

Bryan shut his appartment door behind them about twenty minutes later and turned on her. 'Now spit it out. Or could you just not wait for another month?'

'Hn.' Was her only reply as she reached for the zipper on her coat with her back to him. 'This is serious.' She hissed, as she shurgged off the coat and threw it onto the coach. With a sober look in her brilliant eyes, she faced him. 'I'm pregnant.'

For once in his life, Spence's mind went completely blank. Even if he had spoken very little before, he'd always had something running through his mind. Now, he just stared at her, dumbfounded. Her once flat stomach was now buldged out far enough she wouldn't fit through the door if she turned sideways. 'No.' It was all he could say. 'You're too far along for me to be the father.'

'On the contrary.' She hissed, pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket. 'I'll be five months along next week, that lands right in the middle of our last... _incounter_. The doctor's diagnoses says it all.'

'Give me that.' He snatched the paper from her hand and read it himself. Sure enough, it was true. 'But, then why are you so fat? You look like you're ready to go tomorrow.'

Her pale face turned beat red with anger as she knocked the note from Byran's hands and trampled it into the floor. 'I'm so fat because you knocked me up with triplets, you stupid idiot!' She poked her index figer into the center of his chest with each word to make sure they hit their target.

His mouth fell open. 'Triples... as in three of them?'

'No shit Serlock!' Queen spat back sarsasticly. 'There's three of them, on the way, in a little over four months.' She exploded, stepping back so she could look up into his completely stunned orbs. 'So, Mr. Daddy-to-be. What are we going to do? Keep them or get rid of them?'

'Why in the hell didn't you tell me sooner?!' He yelled, grabbing her upper arms tightly.

'BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT A FEW WEEKS AGO!' She fired back, just as stubbornly.

'HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT BEFORE?!' He shouted. 'YOU'RE FAT ENOUGH FOR TWO PREGNANT WOMEN!'

'I JUSR THOUGHT I WAS GAINING A LOT OF WEIGHT!!' Their noses were meerly inches apart now. _Damn..._ He cursed as he glared into her equally fire filled eyes. _Even as big as a balloon, she's still sexy..._ Suddenly, he found himself resisting the urge to fling her over his shoulder -despite her greatly enlarged midsection-, carry her into his room and make her scream in pleasure instead of anger.

'Hn.' Byran snorted, as he turned away from her, mentally shaking himself for even considering jumping a pregnant woman, let alone one her size. 'And you call me an idiot.'

Queen stomped her feet and yanked at her hair in a effort to keep her children from coming into the world fatherless. A string of curses fell from her stubborn mouth and sent him hurling back to his pervious thoughts. Except this time, he couldn't restrain himself.

Before the black haired eighteen could prepare herself, Bryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her tightly against him. Queen's large belly made the position kind of awkward but he didn't care, he had to taste her again, after such a long time apart. She beat her free hand against his chest, trying to get him to let her go, but it didn't work. 'Byran!!' She screamed, digging her nails into his bare arms. 'Let me gah-' Her protests were cut short by his lips smashing onto hers.

He felt like a wanderer who'd found an oasis after being lost amonst the sandy doons of the Sahara for weeks without water. He forced her firm, fully lips apart with his own and swallowed her moan when it rang from her throat. Dragging his teeth along her bottom lips, he took it into his mouth and sucked and bit on it until he drew blood. Queen dug her nails deeper into his arms angry from his actions. He simply smirked into their kiss and pressed his mouth firmer against hers.

She squired in Bryan's arms as he tightened them around her, bringing her fully against him, holding her still. _Dammit all..._ She crused to herself. _Doesn't anything faze this guy? I come to him five months pregnant with his triples and THIS is his responce?!_ Sensing their mother's discomfort, the triplets started to kick furiously and hard. Queen pulled out of his kiss so she could get back the breath her babies had knocked from her lungs with their kicking.

She felt his arms tighten around her and looked up at him questioningly. 'What?'

'They'e kicking already?' He whispered.

'Yeah, that's how I knew I was pregnant. It didn't really sink in until I felt them moving.' Queen admitted.

Bryan nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. The sharp, yet soft movements of the three little people inside greeted his touch and seemed to calm down a bit. 'We're keeping them.'

Queen grabbed his hand and moved it slightly to the right so he could feeling their movements better. 'We're going to be one fucked up family, but omay, we'll keep them, we'll keep all three.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so sometimes I get happy endings, sometimes I get sad ones. This is happy... for now... I'm thinking sequil once my Heartlock S series is finished. What do you think?

This is for Lamanth, becuase I know she likes weird pairings and is having a difficult time right now. Hope you're feeling better soon Lamb.

This is the third in my 'Heartlock S' one-shot series.

The following are other pairings I love which will all have their own one-shots in this series. The ones in bold are complete and posted.

**Tala/Monica **(Storms)

**Kai/Julia** (Someday)

**Bryan/Queen** (Simply Sensual)

Kane/Salima

Miguel/Matilda

Max/Mariam

Tyson/Hilary

Daichi/MingMing

Kenny/Emily

Ray/Mariah

more if I think of them. If you have any requests, ask and I'll think about them.

Sorry about before, I got Spencer and Bryan's names mixed up. Heh heh I guess that's what I get for not watching Beyblade for a while huh?? lol


End file.
